User talk:CoolBlackZ
For that yajuu yajuu no mi page. Which anime did you get that picture from? (YoungEezy27 (talk) 19:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:AnimeGuy.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! that wouldn't work. It's a step in the right direction, and solves the initial problem by limiting it to begin with, but then you'd have to explain where the talisman came from, and why this devil fruit is the only thing that interacts with them. I don't think it's possible to come up with a good anser for something like that, since we don't actually know what DFs are and where they come from.13th madman (talk) 14:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Eric Legion and your crew. As long as you do not use the exact images I used for Eric Legion. I have no quarrel with sharing such an epic characters images with you. The rules state that we can use any images, so long as those exact images are not in use by someone else. Which means we can use the same character as an image. Just not the same exact images if said character. So yeah you still can. Just don't use the exact same images as I already have. :3 1NF3RNO ' talk 13:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Got a Proposition for Ya Hey Joshua. I wanted to discuss this with you in a PM on the chat, but I decided leaving a message on your talk page was fine too. I've been giving this some thought for a while, and came to the conclusion that while I may be jumping the gun here, I've taken a liking to Tidus and noticed he was with Galley-La before joining the Black Stars. See, my "proposition" is this; months ago, I asked Generalzer0 if it was OK if I had his shipwright, Genesis Everglade, be amongst the same dock Timber was with back when the two were working for the Galley-La Company. He agreed, and now we have both formed Dock Six for Galley-La; with its two current foremen, Genesis and Timber. Now, what I'm asking here is, since Timber will be appearing in my next story arc, I'd like to set things up before it's too late for me; and so if it's OK with you, would you like to have Tidus be a Dock Six foreman with Genesis and Timber? If not, that's OK, I don't mind. If so, I'm looking forward to when I introduce Dock Six in the Timber Arc. :) Also, I would like to work on Tidus and Timber's relationship over time with you. No need to rush work on Tidus, since I'm just now beginning to reach the middle of the Spike Arc. And so it'll take some time for me to reach the Timber Arc at the pace I'm going. However, I would love to hear your response after you get this message. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to hear it! ^_^ I don't mind if you're going to be unavailable here and there, as I can sympathize with what it's like to be busy. x_x I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out, and I'm glad to be of any help in developing Tidus. :) If you ever want to begin work on their time in Dock Six with me, feel free to PM me in the chat, or if you can't reach me, my talk page is always available. Thanks for the cooperation, man. I appreciate it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Scott.D.Rio was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 14:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can i use Tsubasa Ryujin Style on my character Wall Graner? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire]] the supreme power. 12:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Can my character Wall Graner be part of your story One World [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 15:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) So can you go to the chat to talk about the Story [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) i dont know how to create a colorscheme can you help me [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 17:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Our Crews Hey, just dropping by because I was thinking of what we said on the Valkyries' page a while ago. An idea came to me that I'd like to run past you. If we ever do get the Red Wings and Jollys together in a collab (and possibly allies, depending on how things turn out between the two,) then perhaps there's a fun, indirect way to go about getting it started. That way is through The Diva and Valkyrie Pirates. Now, of course you know your Diva Pirates like the back of your hand, much as I do with my Valkyrie Pirates. So obviously, we both know both crews are strongly associated with the Red Wings and Jollys respectively. And this is where my point comes into play. Perhaps there's a collab involving the Divas and Valkyries at some point, and if they manage to become allies (again, if,) then it could be through them that the Red Wings and Jollys met or get to know each other. Now, of course, you're totally free to decline the offer or suggest an alternative idea you'd prefer. If you'd rather have the Red Wings and Jollys meet without the influence of the Divas and Valkyries, I'm sure I can find some room to compromise. To defend my own idea here though, this was my attempt to kill two birds with one stone and help us ease both our crews into a story. I look forward to your response. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear it. ^_^ And I'm still awfully flattered to see you've been thinking about this. Thanks for the swift reply by the way. :) Well, since this sounds too good to pass up on, I'll mark this as a collab to do when the time comes for both of us (since I'm sure you probably need to work things out a bit more for the Divas, like I need to with the Valkyries, obviously. lol) Feel free to pop by and share any ideas you'd like to use in the collab(s) (Diva and Valkyrie, and Red Wing and Jolly,) since I know I'd probably do the same. For now, I'm considering doing a pre-time skip collab, though only because I don't have many of those. lol Plus, I like the idea of having two crews meet when they're still starting out, only to reunite later as badasses, doing badass stuff. :D I'm very sure the Divas and Valkyries could pull this off easily, since both crews originated from the North Blue. As for the Red Wings and Jollys... we'll see. ^_^; Now with all that said, it's time for me to dig in to my favorite meal; pizza. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Cheetah Devil Fruit Hi Joshua. I noticed you deleted the Neko Neko no Mi, Model Cheetah from Claws Hawkins. You did this with no warning, and that's only the first issue. The Neko Neko no Mi was taken by yours truly in 2013. Your devil fruit on the other hand was created in 2014. I'm unsure about what the policy is about taking credit for a devil fruit with no page, but this is kind of an issue. I've checked the history, and have evidence of this. If you wanted it badly you could have asked, as it currently isn't essential to the story of Claws. But deleting without my permission is rude. Regards, Mkatkannon MKAT ''' MEOW 16:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) (Edit: Wow, I feel rather stupid, I remembered the fact there is already a cheetah devil fruit. I suppose I should be thanking you for deleting it. Forgot to get around to it myself. So thank you, and my apologies for accusing you.) Not really. You can use it. Also, next time leave your signature. Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Sun Wukong Well, fortunately enough, we don't need just one and only one character per name on this wiki. And by that, I mean we can have two Wukongs on the wiki; one being my Sun Wukong and one being your Wukong. The best way I can further explain this is by sharing these links with you. For instance, someone beat me to making a character called Mira. So after discussing what to do about this, and being given a few good suggestions already, I decided to go ahead and make my own Mira anyway. In this case, by labeling the page as Mira (One Dream). Likewise, I'm aware you beat me to making a character called Sarutobi. Now, the same thing happened here as had happened with Mira. So I went with the same solution; I made '''my Sarutobi's page be titled as Sarutobi (One Dream). SO, what can be done here is that you can create a page called Wukong, and I can create a page called Sun Wukong, and there'd be no fuss or problems at all. They could be two separate people who never have to meet face to face (unless I somehow pull a miracle from out of nowhere, since Sun Wukong is a now deceased bigfoot folk hero.) So, go on ahead and make a page for Wukong anytime you like. I don't mind at all. As for Wukong himself... hmm... From what we've seen, the animals in One Piece aren't exactly realistic (no surprise there.) For instance, they seem to be capable of speaking their own language, as Chopper has been seen translating for them. Additionally, animals seem to understand human speech to some degree, as Eyelash, the camel from Alabasta, would respond whenever one of the Straw Hats spoke to him (such as stating he only allowed women to ride him when the guys complained why Eyelash wouldn't transport them.) Also, as Eyelash and Scissors the land crab have shown, it seems animals in One Piece can somehow be attracted to humans. So take all this with a grain of salt when working with Wukong and any other animal. Which leads to my verdict... Hmm... a talking monkey... Despite having animal speech, it seems no animal in One Piece has ever shown the ability to talk in human tongue (yet.) I managed to work around that for Lawrence, since his DF, the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot, allows him to mimic human speech when transformed, and thus, through the power of One Piece insanity (as I like to call it, since it's obviously not logic,) Lawrence was taught to fully speak like a human. So, where I stand on this, is that I can't imagine the vocal chords of other, non-human primates allowing them to speak as we do. You may need a DF for this, if that's OK with you. Otherwise, he could be like that gorilla that used sign language, and could speak with Rio and others that way (then again, I suppose that means Rio would have to understand sign language, which I guess he doesn't. >_<) Anyway, I'm rambling now, so I'll sum up my thoughts here and now. Unless proven otherwise, I'd avoid having animals speak human speech without some form of education or other aid (such as DFs.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Luckily, I didn't wish to use that photo. 1:41, May 15, 2014, (UTC) Hi Josh, DJ here. I was looking you character Scott.D.Rio (awesome char, good work) and I looked at his epithet "Red Wing Rio" I thik I found you shorter japanese name. Its Red Wing Rio (赭翼, Shayoku no Rio) just thought that you may like it. You can use it if you want, if you don't want to then its fine. User:Djoletz Cool, I'm glad you like it. User:Djoletz Will my character Wall Graner be part of the Myunes page? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) yes i would like to be part of thet group. And is my pirate crew to to be part of your story? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Fighting Styles I think that sounds reasonable enough. Could be a personal offshoot of Ichi Kenpo or something of the sort. The only problem I see is that Ichi Kenpo's gotten way out of hand lately, and so it's going to need revamping more so than before. And that's something I've been holding off on doing for a few years now, despite wanting to fix it up a bit. So once I do manage to rework some of the various branches of Ichi Kenpo, if not outright remove some (like Rai Kenpo and Hi Kenpo (Ice Style,)) there may be some necessary changes for Animal Spirit Style afterward. Though that would depend on how heavily it'd incorporate Ichi Kenpo as its foundation. Aside from that, I have no major complaints at the moment. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) My apologies if this delays your plans, since that wasn't my intent in the slightest. As for why I'm thinking of removing lightning and ice, it's because they rely heavily on Busoshoku Haki for elemental generation and manipulation. And unfortunately, not only does this make Ichi Kenpo a cheap knock off of Logia powers, but it also blatantly goes against Busoshoku Haki's natural functions. So in essence, anything that relies on Busoshoku Haki for elemental manipulation, including Sui Kenpo, would have to be removed and/or drastically altered. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:40, June 3, 2014 (UTC) User Colors Yeah, there's a code for that on a special page accessible only to admins. We can change the colors of a user's username or the colors of their comments. Most of the time, we do so either because we want a change for ourselves, or because someone requested us to. If you ever want your name or comments recolored, feel free to come to me, and I'll see what I can do. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Josh! DJ here. I was wondering if I can make a Beastman? 18:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. It this pic here. 19:12, June 14, 2014 (UTC) If so then, I will use this pic :here. 19:23, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thanks again. *bow* 19:27, June 14, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello Cooljos. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo Vergo here just wondering if i can make a beastman, get back to me when ya can. No rush. Masterreaper (talk) 02:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) CJ Come to chat i wanna discuss something with you --☣ ☠☢ The Perverted Ghoul ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 00:34, September 6, 2014 (UTC) If you can get on Chat i found the perfect image for the Marksman --☣ ☠☢ The Perverted Ghoul ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 23:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) it's cool man no worries --☣ ☠☢ The Perverted Ghoul ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 00:22, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Dock Six, the Divas and the Valkyries Oh, thanks for informing me. :) Actually, I haven't been all that observant, so this came as a complete shock to me. I'm glad to hear all the hard work you've been doing is saved, since it would've been a bummer to see it all just disappear. I'm also reminded of when I deleted my older stories, such as "Mayhem at Sabaody" and "No Men Allowed" before putting real work into One Dream shortly after. I hope One World's revision becomes just as you hope it to be. And finally, to get to the heart at the matter, I'm still plenty game for Tidus and Timber's shared backstory (and even a cameo for Tidus in One Dream,) as well as a meeting between the Diva and Valkyrie Pirates. I haven't called either collab/idea off and always assumed we'd get around to them. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) CJ REVIEW!!! Okay, let's cut to the chase, I venerate you, you say hi to me. I need a review, here's the link: Ink-and-Run Tactics:Hit. You've got a week, I'll pay you in cash. Got it? Cool! [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] 20:19 27/Sep/2014 (UTC) Short Story Contest 2014 Short Story contest Hey CJ. You signed up for Rinji's story contest and the deadline is near. Are you going to submit your story or do you need a few more days to finish? FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 00:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Chozo Chozo no mi may i please use this devilfruit Childish Chimera (talk) 12:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) hey josh this is inushima i have 2 fruits i think you could use Matsu Matsu no Mi and the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leo Inushima (talk) 20:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah u can have them Inushima (talk) 05:43, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Shin Infobox Um, dude, I think you edited an infobox for one of my characters. <_< I was checking on Shin and noticed she somehow magically became a guy. What happened? o_0 Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. I had a feeling something strange happened, since I knew you would never do this on purpose. I can't believe it showed up blank though. That's just weird. (Then again, I do remember that sometimes happening to me whenever I load up any page at all. Usually goes away after I reload or wait a while.) Also figured Shinami had something to do with it, given their similar sounding names and the fact you've been very busy at updating and re-adding the Crimson Wings, Reach for the Sky, and so on. Thanks for restoring Shin's infobox by the way. ^_^ I noticed some things were off or missing (like her age and height,) so I went ahead and restored everything back to normal. Now it's like this never even happened. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Making things clear Hey, yeah you can totally use the Kuron Kuron since my fanon was a huge special snowflake in 2011 and is about 60 years in the future. Therefore, any fruit I come up with (which there aren't a lot since I have a habit of using canon or other fruits and giving them a second user.) can have two users as the disclaimer said. The rule of thumb in my timeline is that Everyone from One Piece is either really really old, or really really dead. Therefore most of those fruits are up for grabs and end up being used by my characters. Anyway. About the Kuron Kuron specifically and you using it I just want to make sure we're on the same page with what it says since I Forgot I had that page and the wording is probably shite and unclear. The way the fruit works is somebody eats it, and the fruit's main ability is allowing the user to make Perfect but Fragile clones of themselves. Think of it like Shadow Clone Jutsu, but the clone is of that person in their prime and they vanish in one hit (not just a fatal gunshot, a kick in the shin for example). The owner of the fruit in my timeline is actually a very aged wolf owned by a crazy "wolf herder" that uses the dog's ability to make it seem like he has an endless hoard of wolves. The original wolf is basically senile and mostly unfit for combat, but all of it's clones are basically younger versions of it. They all go down in one kick to the head or something, but you get the idea. If you have any new ideas for the fruit however then pitch 'em to me first on my talk page and I'll clear them and decide if I like the idea. The idea of me allowing the fruits I come up with to have two users is to make it a little easier for new users (and veterans) if they show up to make their content and "aw shit they already made my devil fruit what do I do." However, it's still my fruit that you (or whoever) are gonna be co-owner of. If you want to clean up the grammar, add a picture, change the infobox, add your property box under mine to replace the disclaimer (do that first), and do anything like that then sure yeah go for it. The fruit's mostly yours now. Just remember to ask me before you want to change any of the abilities or add abilities or any of that. And yes you can add attacks. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) and also leaves Really Long messages Well, they're not Totally useless in combat. They can still fight but they're extremely fragile. The way the fruit's used for combat in the Shells timeline is like a Zerg Rush basically, with a massive hoard of 100 wolves charging a target at once. They're all fragile but with so many attacking at once it's hard to deal with all that. Use it how you want however but just know they Can attack. They just go down in one hit. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 21:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) There'd definately be a problem with that I'm afraid. We've more or less flooded that entire block of the table with logia already, and the properties would be way too similar to existing fruit.13th madman (talk) 14:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Gazelle Yeah sure go ahead have it FbAddict (talk) 21:56, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Zoy and her creator Hey Joshua's Zoy's creator seems to not like the idea that the image and name of her character are being used by you. I talked to her on chat and she doesn't seem to mind if you use the image but she'd really appreciate if you could change the name. Hope it doesn't bring up too many problems. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' Name Color Change Thing Alright, had some time to give it a shot and I think it may have worked out without a hitch. Now to play the waiting game and see if the color changes anytime soon. And yeah, it's great to hear from ya, buddy. :) I don't mind sitting down and hanging out with you again sometime. Always nice to hear from the one and only Joshua. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC) i think i made the mistake of removing you from Skype, sorry *bows lowly* Caring16:) (talk) 04:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heads up Sorry for misunderstanding! The fact that it was an IP edit put warning sirens everywhere. Thanks for communicating to me, good luck with your fan writing! noreply 07:42, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello CoolBlackZ I am making a character and I would like to make them a Valkyrie, since they are your race and feature in your story I humbly ask your permission to post such a character. I have tried finding other ways to explain the wings but as of yet all of them have blown up in my face. Sorry for troubling you (--The P.B.G (talk) 01:47, March 7, 2016 (UTC)) Thank you a lot for giving permission, it also means a lot to me due to making this character has been slightly difficult. Just some tiny questions. Do they all have to have black wings? While it is not an issue as the character is female, are the whole species is female just one question, how do they breed? Can they be in the Marines? And do they need to be flirty: as well the character I am making is quite serious (although if so I could rock that she is trying to keep such tendencies under a tight wrap.) Yonkou Nominations Hey, thanks for nominating buddy but I just wanted to let you know Drazil totally won last year. You mind changing him out by the 13th? Thanks. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 00:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Hah, Clara's nominated too buddy. Try again? : Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello cj, I know this might come as a shock but I am the new owner of The Wild Generation. This is just to notify you of possible small changes Otakuknight 79 (talk) 16:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Okay this might sound stupid but are you blind by chance and did I delete you from skype again?Caring16:) (talk) 07:09, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Shichibukai Elections Yo Joshua, Wyvern here! Just dropping by in case you aren't able to access a computer or just kind of fell overboard for some reason, but I bring great news with me all the same!! YOU WON A SPOT AS ONE OF THE 4TH GENERATION OF THIS WIKI'S SHICHIBUKAI!!! KANPAI!! And so because you have won this generation's elections, you are allowed to pick a former or current member of the Shichibukai to be your wiki persona. The only ones that are unable to be chosen seem to be Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Buggy, Gekko Moriah and Bartholomew Kuma at the moment, as Ruki has claimed Doflamingo for hismelf, Noodle claimed Buggy, 13th has claimed Crocodile, Powerhouse has claimed Moriah and MJ has claimed Kuma. Everyone else is up for grabs, from Teach and Law, to Mihawk and Hancock, and everyone in between. Hope to hear what you have chosen soon, as it'll help me organize the final results of this election. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) In Regards to Tamashi Seishin Hey there. I am just wondering if I could use the Tamashi Seishin fighting style on one of the main members of my crew. And if I am allowed to, I would like to develop the page more because the only sub category of the style currently there is the Pegasus Wing style. Thank you. Reesewizard (talk) 03:01, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Can I make a Mahorian Tribe member if so can he be a cousin to Scott D.Ranmaru Inushima (talk) 04:59, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Permission Has this: w:c:oproleplaying:GUPTA been done with your permission? [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 20:19, May 14, 2019 (UTC) No worries, I have deleted it. If any other article has plagiarism, feel free to mention. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 00:42, May 15, 2019 (UTC)